Barber of SHIELD
by by7the7sea
Summary: One shot - Lincoln needs a haircut and Daisy knows just who should give him one.


As Lincoln passed the Lab, Daisy ran out to catch up with him.

"Hey, Sparky," Daisy called to him.

Lincoln slowed down as she caught up to him. "Sparky?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it? Never mind. Anyways, Fitz, Jem and I were just discussing you."

"You were?"

"Yeah, if you're going to be sticking around, you need to shape up."

"Really? How so?"

"You have to do something about that beard ... and that hair," Daisy replied then ran her fingers through his hair. "It's getting way too long."

"I was thinking of letting it grow out ... go for a mountain man look," Lincoln teased as he ran his hand over his beard.

Daisy scrunched up her nose at the suggestion, then Lincoln laughed.

"Haven't exactly had time to find a barber. You know, being on the run and all."

"Well, lucky for you, the base's barber has an opening in their schedule. Follow me."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

They proceeded to the Rec room where Daisy pushed him onto one of the chairs.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Lincoln wondered if he had met the barber already. "Could it be Hunter? No. May? Oh, god, no. Who could it be? Maybe it's Fitz."

Just a couple of minutes later, Daisy returned with a "Kiss the Cook" apron on, holding an electric trimmer, a pair of shears and a comb.

"All set," Daisy announced.

Lincoln turned around and jumped out of the chair. "Wait! It's you?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I cut Hunter's hair when he needs a trim."

He pictured Hunter's hair ... a buzz cut.

"Okay, I'm out of here," Lincoln said and headed for the door.

Daisy set down her tools and grabbed him. "No, Lincoln it's fine. I can do this. I was just kidding. Nobody touches Hunter's hair except Bobbi."

Lincoln stared at her for a moment, still debating whether he believed her or not.

"Okay, just this once."

Daisy smiled and guided him back to the chair. She sat him down and looked around.

"Don't want that hair getting down your neck. Let me go grab a towel."

She ran over to a drawer, pulled one out and returned to him.

"There. Now we're ready. Alright, this should take no time at all."

Lincoln sighed and closed his eyes. Daisy started with the scissors to cut away most of the length.

"So how are you fitting in?"

"Okay, I guess. Could you just concentrate on cutting my hair? I don't want you to get distracted. I'd like to keep both ears intact, please."

"I'm fine. I can do two things at once. It's called multitasking."

"Is it, now?"

"Yes, it is."

Lincoln watched the blonde trimmings fall all around him, drifting down to the floor.

"Just so you know, Lincoln, you're sweeping up once I'm finished."

"You're the one making the mess."

"But it's your hair, so you take care of it. Base rules."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

A few moments later, Daisy stopped trimming. "There. That should do it. Now the trimmers to clean up the edges and you'll be done."

Lincoln exhaled, while Daisy plugged in the trimmer. She slid the switch and nothing happened. She shook the tool and tried again. Again, nothing.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, the trimmers aren't working." She unplugged them and plugged them into the other socket, still nothing.

Lincoln walked over, kneeled down by the outlet and put his hand on it. "It's dead. There's no current here."

"That's the hazard of working in an ancient, underground base. Faulty wiring. I guess we'll have to move this into the other room."

"No, we don't," Lincoln said as he returned to the "barber's chair" and opened his hand. "Hand me the plug."

"Oh, right," Daisy replied then did as he requested. Soon the trimmers started buzzing and she was able to finish up. "Do you want me to shave something back here? I Know! Pikachu, no that's too long. How about Sparky or a lightning bolt?"

"Just finish up, please. No need to embellish it."

"You're no fun!"

The hum of the trimmers rang in Lincoln's ears for a couple more minutes then stopped.

"There, that's much better," Daisy said as she ran her hand through his hair again. "I did leave a little length up front here. It looks good."

"I'll be the judge of that. Where's a mirror?" Lincoln walked over to the glass wall and examined his reflection. "Not bad. It could work."

"See? It was fine. Oh, and don't worry about that spot where the trimmers slipped. It'll grow back."

"What?!" He tried his best to get a look at the back when Daisy laughed.

"Just kidding. Now for that beard," Daisy stated.

"I can handle that," Lincoln responded. "What do I owe you?"

Daisy considered her options, "Well, my usual fee is not cheap, but since you're new, how about a kiss?"

"I don't know if I can afford that," Lincoln replied then looked around to see if Coulson or May were in the vicinity.

"Well, the alternative is worse."

"What's that?"

"A week of training ... with May."

"Okay, okay," Lincoln responded then leaned over to her. "I'll take my chances with the kiss."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that?"

"A kiss."

"That was not a kiss, that was a peck. The hair cut costs one kiss, so you still owe me."

Lincoln looked around one more time. He grabbed Daisy's hand, pulled her close and kissed her, bringing his other hand up to gently hold her neck as the kiss intensified. Then he slowly pulled away.

"Does that cover it?"

Daisy still had her eyes closed. "Yes, yes it does."

"Good. I better go take care of this beard now. See you."

By the time Daisy opened her eyes, he was gone. She looked around then sighed. She couldn't wait to see him after he shaved. Then she noticed the hair clippings all over the floor.

"Hey!"

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
